


В тишине

by fandom_MassEffect, Riru



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Comfort Sex, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2019, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, Love Confessions, Romance, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru
Summary: Сару мучают кошмары. К счастью, Гарри точно знает, как помочь о них забыть.
Relationships: Harry Carlyle/Female Ryder | Sara
Kudos: 1





	В тишине

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mor_Rigan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mor_Rigan/gifts).
  * A translation of [In The Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907361) by [Vorcha_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorcha_Girl/pseuds/Vorcha_Girl). 



> Беты: iolka7, Gavry.
> 
> Переведено для fandom Mass Effect 2019.

Сара резко вдохнула, села прямо и выпутала ноги из простыней. Ее сердце бешено билось, кожу покрывала тонкая пленка пота, тело колотила дрожь. Она свернулась комочком и попыталась выдавить из мыслей и чувств приснившийся кошмар.

Сцены последних нескольких месяцев будто включались в записи, когда она спала. Видения жутких кеттов, мучающих своих ангарских жертв. Их страшно блестящих глаз, длинных пальцев и покрытых костными наростами тел. Воспоминания о боях с громадными Архитекторами или собственных слезах от невозможности просчитать врага в бою — когда была уверена, что вот-вот умрет. И о Скотте, боже, Скотте, который так старался помочь в бою за Меридиан, что чуть не лишился жизни в процессе!

Сара снова затряслась и обняла колени; слезы лились по щекам, хоть она и пыталась сдержать эмоции. В спальне было не так уж темно, и она заметила, как спящая рядом фигура сонно пошевелилась, просыпаясь, словно почувствовав ее внутренние метания.

— Сара? — Гарри сел, провел рукой по лицу и включил ночник. Он моргнул и развернулся к ней, окутанной мягким светом. — Что стряслось, любимая?

Он притянул Сару к себе, окутывая запахом свежего белья и пены для бритья, и стал нежно гладить рукой по спине, выводя круги. Сара прижалась ближе и опустила голову ему на плечо, больше не сдерживая слезы. С Гарри она всегда чувствовала себя в безопасности, любимой, и тело почти мгновенно отреагировало на тепло его груди и крепких рук.

— Дурной сон, — через какое-то время прошептала она, всхлипнув. — Продолжает сниться всякая гадость. Просто хочу, чтобы кошмары кончились. Хочу все это забыть.

Он что-то понимающе пробормотал и обнял ее крепче, напрягая мышцы рук и усаживая себе на колени.

— Тебе изрядно досталось. Потеряла отца, свалилась эта работа, не говоря уже о том, через что тебе пришлось пройти из-за Архонта… и Танна. — Гарри поцеловал ее в шею, скользнув щекой по коже, и Сара застонала, выгибаясь навстречу прикосновениям. — Помочь тебе расслабиться?

Вопрос был безобидным, а вот поцелуи Гарри точно не были.

Сара кивнула.

— Пожалуйста. Хочу тебя.

Она задержала дыхание от легкого укуса в шею и разве что не растаяла в руках Гарри, так приятно он прихватил зубами кожу. Жгучее напряжение нарастало внутри, а Гарри двинулся и дал почувствовать собственное возбуждение. Он начал гладить по ее спине более широкими кругами, и Сара громко выдохнула от расходившегося по телу наслаждения.

— Люблю в тебе все, — шептал Гарри между поцелуями. — Твою силу. Твою страсть. Твое прекрасное тело. — Он уложил ее обратно на постель и двинулся вниз по ее телу, оставляя горячие поцелуи на коже.

— Гарри! — жарко выдохнула Сара, проводя ногтями по его спине; желание разгоралось пламенем внутри.

Будто вырвавшись на свободу, оно лавой поползло по венам. Все тело горело от того, как Гарри гладил, целовал, водил по ней руками и языком, прекрасно зная, как заставить ее потерять голову, и беззастенчиво пользуясь этим знанием. Она не могла не подаваться навстречу, приподнимая бедра над кроватью, пока он устраивался между ее ног.

Они медленно, сонно занимались любовью, растягивая каждый миг, и Сара изо всех сил прижималась к Гарри, покрывая его лицо поцелуями. Он прогонял ее страхи и кошмары своей любовью, каждым толчком приближая ее к разрядке.

Сара встречала его движения бедрами, будто объятая огнем внутри. Она сбивчиво стонала в раскрытые нежные губы, которые словно забирали из легких весь воздух, заполняя их страстью. Продолжая крепко обнимать одной рукой, Гарри потянулся к ее клитору и добавил к уверенным толчкам ласки и прикосновения.

Наслаждение наполняло тело Сары, почти переливалось через край: горячее, тягучее, густое. Она скрестила ноги на пояснице Гарри и полностью отдалась удовольствию. Оставляя глубокие полосы от ногтей на спине Гарри, она снова захватила его рот поцелуем, и оргазм накрыл ее сладкой волной, заставляя содрогнуться всем телом. Гарри толкнулся еще несколько раз и низко застонал в ее раскрытые губы, изливаясь внутри, тоже сотрясаясь от силы этих ощущений.

После они удовлетворенно лежали в объятьях друг друга, влажные от пота. Сара придвинулась как можно ближе и купалась в любви и тепле Гарри. Он нежно поглаживал ее поясницу, окутывая приятной сонливостью, успокаивая прикосновениями.

— Я тебя тоже люблю, — прошептала Сара в спокойную тишину комнаты, а потом поцеловала его в щеку. — Спасибо.

Он улыбнулся и прижал ее к себе еще сильнее.


End file.
